


MolStrade: Coffee?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: MolStrade - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Cute, F/M, Molstrade, Setup, Slight Johnlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really need to go for coffee, but the first thing that has to happen is the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MolStrade: Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know no one reads MolStrade, but I wrote it anyways. xoxo

Molly Hooper rubbed her hands together nervously. She told herself she would do this today. She swore she would ask. Sherlock already turned her down, but she expected that.  
But when that inspector man, who was so nice, smiled, she thought she ought to give it a shot.  
Greg Lestrade took a deep breath and nodded. He was going to ask her. He kept telling himself over and over again. Things with his wife had been finalised, and the marriage was officially over. At least, for now.  
And when that medical girl, who was so beautiful, looked at him, he knew he should go for it.  
***  
"Where are you going?" Anderson asked Lestrade.  
"I've got something to do," he answered, and didn't plan on saying anything more.  
"He's going to see a girl, ask her out," Sherlock cut in from the other side. Anderson gave him a look, to which Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It's obvious. He’s wearing one of his better coats, his hair has been styled, and he seems especially nervous already.” It was silent for a moment.  
“If you’re quite finished?” Lestrade asked.  
“Well, I-” Sherlock started, but was cut off when Lestrade held up a finger to shush him.  
“Don’t even. It was rhetorical question. I’m leaving now.” And with that, Lestrade left the building, on a mission.  
Molly walked down the steps to the front of the door.  
“You seem in a hurry, then,” John commented as he followed her out.  
“Oh, it’s nothing,” Molly chuckled nervously. “I just have something to do.”  
“Care to share?” Molly bit her lip, then stopped.  
“I’m asking someone out,” she blurted. John didn’t say anything, then laughed.  
“Good,” he said, “that’s good. Good luck.” Molly smiled greatly.  
“Thanks, John,” she chirped, then made her way down the street as John headed the other way.  
“Oh, sorry,” someone said suddenly, and she realised she bumped into a person.  
“No, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” Molly said, shaking her head. She looked up, and there he was. Inspector Greg Lestrade. He looked at her, and blinked. Molly Hooper.  
“Um...” they both said together quietly. She blushed, and he did his best to hide his.  
“Uh, I hope this isn’t too forward, but, uh...” Lestrade started. At the same time, Molly spoke.  
“Listen, I was wondering...” she said.  
“Would you like to get coffee with me?” they chorused. Both widened their eyes, then smiled.  
“Yes,” they said, then walked away together.  
Extended Ending  
“What’re they doing?” John asked Sherlock as they hid behind a wall, watching Lestrade and Molly talk.  
“Sh!” Sherlock shushed, then watched. After Molly and Lestrade laughed and walked away together, Sherlock straightened up, John in suit.  
“I’ll have to give it a week before any results come up,” Sherlock said as he walked down the street.  
“It’s not an experiment,” John replied, annoyed.  
“That’s not what you said last night.”  
“Shut up.”


End file.
